The Secret in the Locket (Jelsa)
by Aidii
Summary: Jack Frost is a new student in the Spellbound Academy of Magical Arts. He sits right next to Elsa in every class he has with her, including Elemental Studies. However as much as he wants to get closer to the 'Ice Queen', Jack finds it hard to get past Elsa's mute-like silence-a disposition of hers that is considered 'rude'. Elsa can't avoid him for forever, though.
1. Prologue

_**Setting: AU, in an old historical academy. Jack isn't dead in this story (nor does he have a staff with him 24/7), although he still has white hair and blue eyes along with the power to control ice in basic forms. Magic included. Jack will learn to fly later. The story would be more understandable if Jack and Elsa are both visualised to be around 14 or 16 years of age, too. **__**Sorry if the characters become too OOC, but meh. Enjoy!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: Jack Frost, Elsa, and Bunny were not originated from me; all credits goto Dreamworks and Disney. Preview picture is NOT mine; that belongs to its rightful owner too.**_

* * *

"...and so, class," the bald teacher finished, "Here is Jack Frost from the northern mountains. Say hello!"

There were many responses from the students including grumbling, hi's and hey's, giggles, and ignorance. Jack just smiled brightly at all of them; this was going to be hell lot of fun. I mean, what could be better than trying to find secret entrances in this grandpa building, starting food fights, or playing pranks on the teachers?

"Jack," Mr. Egghead continued, "please take the empty seat next to Miss Elsa; she is placed exactly in the middle of this classroom."

"_Elsa?"_ the white-haired transfer student pondered as he looked towards the directed direction. It didn't take long till he saw the said girl, but when he did it was almost impossible to take eyes off of her. She was so..._beautiful_-even though her hair was probably not combed in days.

"I know she looks enthralling, boy. Now get to it."

Jack quickly rushed to sit down on his assigned seat, not quite sure if the quote had another meaning than 'hurry up and sit your butt down'. Little did he know,_ this_ was the start of everything.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chappie One**

Elsa quickly walked through the bustling hallways of the university. Her assigned classes were over, so it was now time for her to go back to her dorms. However, it wasn't time to relax yet. She had planned to go somewhere-to someone she dearly loved, to someone she herself had harmed; her sister.

"Hey look, it's the Ice Queen," someone snorted.

"She's pretty as usual! I do wish she would talk sometimes though, "someone else announced.

"Isn't she mute?" a person asked.

"No one knows," another said.

There were many mumbles and whispers following those first few phrases. This was only the regular drill. Elsa had eventually gotten used to it. You see, she refused to talk to anyone-not even when teachers called on her. Greetings were not returned. Smiles were rare. Not even sound effects were heard from her. When people looked at her eye-to-eye,_ they _were eventually the one to look away. 'They are cold yet beautiful as ice', everyone would say. Hence, her titles 'The Mysterious Princess' and 'Ice Queen' became official among the students.

Well anyways, Elsa had just gotten out of the bustling hallways and into the wide stairway that led to the two entrance portals of the different dormitories; one for the females, and another for the men. In fact, she had just finished walking up and would have entered one of the portals if it weren't for-

"Wait!" a voice called. The Ice Queen stopped in her tracks and turned around. The person who just called her was none other than Jack Frost.

"Look," the white haired teen continued while trying to catch his breath, "I know you don't talk much, but...man you walk so fast!-wait u-um that's not what I was going to say it was uh...you..can control ice, right?"

Elsa looked at him in a queer manner. Yes she was able to conjure and shape ice into different forms, but the result was always beyond her control. Sometimes, it would suddenly burst and freeze whatever she touched.

That was also the reason why she always wore her gloves and locket, with the neck accessory secretly tucked and hidden beneath her top wear.

"Well if you do," Jack spoke soon after, "It's well... the starting session of autumn is pretty close as of now and I think that's pretty close to winter. And Christmas. So if you have nothing to do on December twenty fifth you can come to my room and work on homework or just hang out in a fast food restaurant; your volition really. It would also be awesome if you told me why you're wearing gloves in the middle of summer-hey wait!"

By this time Elsa was _very_ close to entering the portal. While Jack had been talking without eye contact she had slowly walked backwards, intending to just vanish silently without the male student noticing. The trick usually worked. It wasn't working today, however, and Jack was staring at her straight in the eyes.

There was complete silence. No one was around (there were numerous entrances to the dorms and most students still had classes to attend) and no sound to hear; even the winds seem to pipe down to hear their conversation. Elsa just wanted to enter the portal.

"...Your eyes are _beautiful_..." Jack complimented after awhile, still looking into her light blue irises.

"_He didn't look away?"_ the white haired maiden noticed. Well this was a first.

Elsa then stepped back, entering the girl's dormitory. She didn't proceed to her room right away, like she was supposed to. Instead, she just stood there looking at the portal she had just used, replaying the staring contest over and over in her head.

* * *

Jack shrugged. He was used to not getting attention; he _was_ an orphan after all. However, his dreams of having a partner had been crushed. He was seated next to Elsa in all the classes he had with her due to the fact that Elsa either moved away after people sat next to her, or people decided to change seats as soon as she sat next to them. I mean, they could teamwork in tests, explore secret dungeons and hell, they even controlled the same element! Ice! Everyone was so concentrated on New Magic these days almost no one practiced or passed on the powers of the Old Magic's form of elements anymore. He just had to have her accept his buddy invitation!

Sighing, Jack walked over to the boy's dormitory portal and dragged himself to his room. It was not a pleasant process.

In the past there had been a huge fire in the school that destroyed every entrance to both of the dormitories. The cause of it was unknown. Strangely, the dorms had somehow survived during the incident, but because there was no way to enter them the school board had conjured the doors of each dorm, making the rooms accessible after moving each one of them to a different location just to be safe. So, here Jack was, climbing the seemingly endless (and about fifty feet wide) spiral staircase filled with almost identical floating doors twenty four hours a day. Yep; exhausting.

"Just one more step aaaaaand done!" Jack celebrated after finally reaching the stair with his dorm door floating on. Even though it had been a month since he transferred, he could never get used to the arduous walking and stubborn doors that refused to move to a lower level; if you taunted them they would move even further up. After turning the key and handle the ice magician entered and closed the door behind him.

Jack's room consisted of the normal furniture you'd expect to find; two beds, two tables, one restroom, a simple bookcase with textbooks stacked, a slightly big wardrobe for sharing, a simple rug, a portrait of the founder of the school, windows and curtains, flying homework papers (that had escaped their folder), etc. However every person's room was always unique in a certain way, and this included Jack and his roommate's living space.

Because the beds were on opposites sides of the area it was quite easy to catch the expressed difference between the two boys; Jack's respected friend, Bunnymund, decorated his side of the room with carrots, extra boomerangs, eggs and baskets, and even his own bunny fur. Oh yes; hybrids, elves, and even talking animals attended this school. The Australian rabbit was only one of them. Jack just preferred to mostly throw his messy uniform and belongings on his.

"I guess Bunny's still at lunch..." the boy mumbled as he dropped his backpack on the ground and sat down on his bed. Immediately, the ice teen made eye contact with his staff. Like everyday, it was leaning on the corner...sweating?

"I'm sorry but this place doesn't allow me to carry you around," the staff owner spoke to his weapon,"I promise I'll take you out on winter-oh don't worry, it's only four months away."

The staff did not reply, as if it felt aggravated by its wielder's reply.

The Frostguy only sighed again, and decided to plop his head down to his pillow. Jack would've taken a nap now, but he had caught a glimpse of a certain queen walking outside by the window in his room.

"Elsa?" Jack said as he quickly sat up again before running towards the window to see her. It really was the ice queen herself, but she was out of the school's uniform of the red top and blue bottom. Elsa was wearing a knee high blue onepiece with a jacket and her hair as a braid. Jack whistled. She looked prettier with her hair tidy.

.

.

.

.

But what was she doing here?

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Jack Frost, Elsa, and Bunny were not originated from me; all credits goto Dreamworks and Disney. Preview picture is NOT mine; that belongs to its rightful owner too. **__**Hope you enjoyed!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chappie Two**

Elsa carefully zipped past the sleeping guard on the school's back entrance. Luckily, her destination was not too far; she wouldn't have to worry too much about getting lost. She preferred not to ask for directions you see, for fear she might curse more people than she already had.

You might ask yourself by this time; where was Jack Frost? Well, the ice mage was keeping his focus on stalking Elsa for the time being. In his mind were thoughts such as 'Where is she going?' or 'I'm definitely making her my companion' and even 'So she has a boyfriend already?!'. (It wasn't very hard to tell that he was utterly disappointed with the latter thought.)

Nevertheless, he kept following his platonic love and was surprised that her destination was none other than a hospital located a couple blocks away. He had not brought his staff with him.

"Wha- what is she doing here?" Jack mumbled rather loudly as Elsa entered the modern building. Unlike the academy's unique castle structure and it's enchanted atmosphere, the medical skyscraper looked very much like what humans in the real world would see. In fact, the machines and furniture they used appeared similar too. However, the nurses and doctors here used Magical Technology, a field of medicine and engineering based on the concept of Complex Magic.

But let us go back to our wonderful Ice Queen, and save the discussion of this world's unique elements later. Elsa had checked in at the front desk for a specific room number, and was now heading towards it. She was quite used to this process, as this was definitely not her first time walking through the all-too familiar hallways. She soon arrived in front of a familiar door and opened it.

"Anna?" Elsa called out with false hope. No response was given, as usual...

"Anna, I'm back," Elsa forced a smile as she snatched a chair and sat down after closing the door behind her, "How have you been? I've been doing fine.."

It should be pretty obvious to you by this point that the whole reason for Elsa's visit was none other than to see her sibling. Unfortunately, that sister was stuck in a very deep coma. So deep, in fact, the doctors had told the distraught Elsa that she may never wake up. Nevertheless, she had continued visiting in hopes that she would wake up one day; Anna was all Elsa had.

"I'm so sorry Anna... It's all my fault..." Elsa managed to croak before starting to shed tears. You see, Elsa herself had struck Anna by her magic in an accident after hearing the news of their recently murdered parents a couple years ago. That had been the last time Elsa had seen her awake. And the last time they had had an argument.

"Ah sorry," Elsa spoke a few minutes later, "I'm sobbing in front of you again aren't I? I guess some things will never change.."

The Ice Queen tried to laugh. _Tried_ to. Elsa wondered if Anna would ever wake up. Would she be the same optimistic sister she knew a couple years ago? Would she ever forgive her for doing such harm? Would she even remember her?

"Elsa?" Jack noticed through a room's ajar French window, "Is that you?"

This iceman had been circling the perimeter of where Elsa might be in hopes of tracking her down. You see the hospital hadn't let him in; Jack had caused enough mischief for them in the past. Therefore, Frost had to manage to find her by checking every window he could catch a glance through from the hospital garden. It worked. He had never expected her voice would be as beautiful as her face.

I'm also sure it won't surprise you if Elsa did not hear Jack (for she was so focused on her sister), because that is exactly what happened. The white haired male did not attempt to grab her attention either; at the moment he was filled with curiousity. Elsa was not doing what most people did to their beloved ones in the hospital; holding hands. The more the white-haired male thought about it, the more it bugged him.

Elsa talked for a long time. Jack listened to her soliloquy. The dialogue included topics such as how pretty the birds sounded today, how the dormitory's doors all decided to run up to the top of huge tower they were located in last week, what the latest magic lessons included, etc. Despite _never_ talking at the academy, Elsa seemed to have a lot to say. In fact, she soon fell asleep. The sun was heading back home by then, which meant that Jack had to head back too. But he wasn't about to do that alone.

"Well Miss Sleeping Beauty," the ice boy said shortly after stretching while gazing on his queen's face, "It's time for us to go back."

Jack then trespassed into the hospital room, lifted Elsa bridal style, and egressed. It certainly wasn't a long walk (considering Elsa only took around five minutes to get there) but in this case it seemed to take forever because this particular male was walking snail-pace on purpose. I tell you, it is very VERY likely he wanted Elsa to wake up amid the travel, which she did.

The Ice Queen had never felt a skin about as cold as hers, which is why she woke up. The up-and-down motion in walking also contributed to that factor, and it further slapped her mind when she realised who was carrying her and how she was being transported. "J-Jack?! What are you doing here?! W-why-what are you doing to me?!"

"Woah woah," the groom spoke as his bride struggled to get out of his grasp, "Calm d-oh hey you remembered my name!-"

_Slap!_

Poor Jack.


End file.
